Yeah, But Stuck With You - That's Not So Bad
by hello-there-darling42
Summary: When Rose and the Doctor are sent back in time without the TARDIS, they must adjust to domestic life. Adjusting isn't the hard part though, the growing feelings is. As their emotions come out, will Rose become more than a companion? (Currently is teen, may change to mature)


She liked to drink half and half plain, that's something the Doctor found funny about Rose Tyler. She also really liked tea, especially tea with half and half and some sugar. Although her favorite thing ever though was this drink the Doctor gave her and the planet Clom. Clom was such a innocent planet, never really getting into wars, it even had a disney land, and this drink was basically tea flavored half and half.

These things the Doctor would never admit, at least out loud. These things along with a million others, such as his burning desire to kiss Rose ever since they snogged on New Earth or how much he liked that pink poodle skirt she wore in the motorcycle. No, he'd never admit those things.

Although he always wondered if he should, as he spun around his spoon in his tea, watching Rose gaze out the window of her mothers house. Perhaps this would be the last time he would ever go here, perhaps this would be the last day he saw the little pink and yellow human. But he didn't like to think like that, and instead deluded himself with the illusion that Rose would be with him until the day he died, not the day she died.

"It's getting late Jackie," The Doctor stood up in his brown striped suit, hands flat against the small wooden table. "We should get going,"

Jackie spun around to look at him, disappointment in her brown eyes. "Can't you stay for dinner?"

"Actually I was going to take Rose out to dinner, surprise her." He whispered the last part quietly.

Hearing her name, Rose glanced up quickly at the Doctor, a small cuppa tea still in her hands. "What are we doing, Doctor?"

"Oh nothing," The Doctor smiled brilliantly down at her. "We got to get back to the TARDIS though."

"Oh," She rose and went to hug her mum goodbye. "I'll see ya mum, we'll be back soon." She smiled.

"Take care sweetheart, and you better call me."

"I'll make sure of it Jackie." The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels smiling.

The pair marched out soon after that, back into their bluest of blue homes, the TARDIS. Starting it up, Jackie listened for the familiar sound of it's departure and frowned when the noise had faded.

"So," Rose walked around the console grinning brightly once the TARDIS has landed. "A surprise dinner? Where?"

"You're favorite place ever." He strolled over to the TARDIS doors and held out his arm for her, which she gracefully took.

They walked outside in sync, a giant grin spreading across Rose's face as she realized where she was. "Clom,"

"Clom," The Doctor nodded and smiled as he started to lead her to a restaurant across the street of where they landed.

"Can we get that drink again?" Rose asked, although she already knew the answer. "Please?"

"Course."

* * *

Just a few days after their last visit of earth they once again came back, this time because of a more "earth is about to be destroyed" matter than "we have to see Rose's mum".

It really wasn't a problem though, since it was just some green alien who wanted to rule the earth with his people. Sounded like a typical alien movie, except this once oozed green slim everywhere and wasn't a small green man with a long face and black eyes. Rose couldn't even remember the name of the monster or even where it was from, just the outcome.

Of course, the Doctor gave it a choice to either run or fight. It fought of course and lost, which then caused it to flee and do something absolutely terrible.

Under the threat that the Doctor would come after him and destroy him if he ever dared touch Rose again (which he previously tried to eat), it fled. And to make sure it was long gone where it would never see the little blonde or the time lord again, it used some device to set them back in time. Four months back in time. Without the TARDIS.

"Great," Rose huffed as she sat down on a bench near the sidewalk. "Stupid gooey, human eating alien."

"What do we do?" The Doctor actually look thoroughly confused, which was a look Rose had never seen in her life. "My TARDIS, it's gone." He smacked the air as if it would appear out of no where. "We're stuck here, what do we do?"

"Get a job, get an apartment, take the slow road."

"But, my TARDIS." He still look confused and shocked and most definitely terrified of the idea of getting a job and a mortgage.

"You have me," Rose smiled, hoping it would evoke some emotion out of him. Which of course, it didn't.

"Yeah…" His brows furrowed together and started to look around for an ATM machine to get money from and soon ran to.

"Doctor you can't do that." Rose argued as the Doctor used his sonic to shoot money out of the machine. "It's stealing and wrong."

"A lot of things are wrong Rose, like how the alien tried to eat you, that was wrong, but it tried anyways. Or how it sent us back in time and took away the TARDIS, now that is wrong." He continued to catch money in his hands and soon handed half of it to her. "Here, 3000 total."

"Doctor!"

"Well I saved the universe enough to borrow 3000 dollars don't you think? I mean, c'mon." The Doctor shoved the money into his pockets. "How do we get a house? I haven't done this in a while you know."

"Well, we go buy a paper and look through to see if there are any houses or apartments for sale. Hopefully there will be one for rent we can move into today or-" She was cut off by the sound of thunder coming from the sky as it started to downpour. "Or this."

The Doctor pouted like a child who was refused candy, he didn't exactly like this. Although the idea of Rose living with him in such close quarters wasn't exactly a bad idea nor was the possibility of them only being able to find a one bedroom home.

_Dirty Doctor, bad Doctor, don't think that_. He scolded himself as he looked down at the nineteen year old girl who he adored so dearly. Over 900 years old and he's going for practically babies to like. Such little knowledge, such a limit to knowledge, but so attractive in the idea. He wasn't even sure where it would go with each person, or why he kept them around. Perhaps he liked amazing them, seeing their faces shine with wonder of things they never knew could happen or be.

Rose nudged his arm and smile at him as rain poured down her pale face. "C'mon, it's not too bad as long as it's with you. It's an adventure to you."

"Very boring adventure."

"Have you ever been bowling Doctor? Or ice skating? What about just sitting down and eat a lot of ice cream and watching a movie? Doesn't that sound at least a little amusing?"

The Doctor stared down at the ground, furrowing his brows further when he turned to look at Rose. "How do you bowl?"

She smiled and grabbed his hand, just like she always did on adventures. "I'll show you, c'mon."


End file.
